Broken Mirrors
by Mahara-Wild-Child
Summary: Eva Trelawny was born with the real gift of Prophesy. She always knew what was going to happen. She had a destiny to shape, people to find. Only, what can she do when everyone thinks she's insane?
1. Chapter 1

Broken Mirrors

Prologue – Evil-Eye Eva

They called her Evil-Eye Eva. They called her that because of the voices. They said the voiced didn't exist. They said she was insane, but they never did anything about it. Pills and words never sent the voices away, they always came back, always angry at her for trying to send them away.

The voices were real. They whispered constantly to her, told her of things she had no business knowing. Of people she was unsure of if they lived or not. Always whispering, never leaving her alone. They tormented her day and night.

_The Broken Doll will come soon. The Tormented Soul drowns. The Dreaming Baron waits and the Bloody Lord sleeps. The Silver Prince is surrounded by knives. The Broken Doll will come soon. The Broken Doll will come soon. The Tormented Soul drowns. The Dreaming Baron waits and the Bloody Lord sleeps. The Silver Prince is surrounded by knives. The Broken Doll will come soon._

She tried to drown the voices out, but they wouldn't go away. When she tried to ignore them, they yelled even louder. At times, she would black out, only to wake up someplace else with no memory of what had happened.

Her family became disgusted with her and shipped her off to St. Daphne's Asylum. She knew she had to wait here. The voices told her that. She was kind to the doctors, always looking out for the people the voices told her about. The doctors thought she was a lost cause, drowning her in medicines that wrapped her in cotton and muffled the outside world.

But not the voices. Nothing can drown out the voices. They always whisper to her. Sometimes, they get angry at the medicine and they cause her to lash out. She can't convince the doctors that it's not her doing those things.

_The Broken Doll will come soon. The Tormented Soul drowns. The Dreaming Baron waits and the Bloody Lord sleeps. The Silver Prince is surrounded by knives. The Broken Doll will come soon. The Broken Doll will come soon. The Tormented Soul drowns. The Dreaming Baron waits and the Bloody Lord sleeps. The Silver Prince is surrounded by knives. The Broken Doll will come soon_

She was seventeen when the voices rose in frenzy. Something had set them off. They weren't whispering anymore, they were yelling at her. They were happy, excited, something good had happened.

_The Broken Doll will come soon. The Tormented Soul drowns. The Dreaming Baron waits and the Bloody Lord sleeps. The Silver Prince is surrounded by knives. The Broken Doll will come soon. The Broken Doll will come soon. The Tormented Soul drowns. The Dreaming Baron waits and the Bloody Lord sleeps. The Silver Prince is surrounded by knives. The Broken Doll will come soon _

Eva wandered the halls of St. Daphne, spurred on by the voices. She ran to the Welcome center and the closer she got, the more excited the voices became. The voices were fairly deafening by the time she passed through the doors.

She arrived in time to see a large walrus-like man leaving a small boy in the care of the doctors. He had one large hand on the boy's shoulder, the look on his face both hard and loving.

"His family left him with the orphanage when he was five, been to about fourteen homes since then. Longest he's ever stayed in one was three months. After what happened at the Dubois place, he needs to stay here," the man said.

"Was he really the only witness," the doctor asked.

The man nodded. "Poor tyke, saw it all through a peephole in the wall. Hasn't really spoken since. And when he does, it's all French. We thought you could help."

"We'll do our best, Mr. Smith. Thank you for bringing him. We'll take over from here," the doctor said. Mr. Smith patted the boy on the head and left.

The doctor knelt by the boy with a friendly smile. "What is your name, son?"

"Harry," the boy said in a low voice.

"And how old are you, Harry?" Eva knew the Doctor was only being kind now because the boy was young. Such a tiny little thing with messy black hair, all skin and bones and purple bruises.

Harry held up seven fingers.

"My, you're a big boy, aren't you," the doctor said. "Do you know why you're here, Harry? Did Mr. Smith tell you why he brought you here?"

Harry shook his head.

Eva's eyes narrowed as she studied the boy. The voices were triumphant, filling her mind with their chatter. All she could see now was the boy. Harry wasn't alone, like she wasn't alone. There! Just behind his eyes was someone else. Someone who wanted out. Someone who railed against him like the voices did to her.

In a dream, Evil-Eye Eva stepped closer to the boy, looking into his wide green eyes. He was beautiful, but frightened. The voices were louder, demanding that she speak their words. They hurt her until she complied.

"And the Broken Doll shall enter the House of White and find comfort. Shattered mirrors can show what the soul sees, but they bleed. Oh, yes, they bleed red on silver surface as they try to understand the images. But not the Broken Doll. Ah, he comes and the beginning shall start and now the Dreaming Baron moves. He knows! He always knows and his forces gather to tear the Broken Doll apart. Save the Broken Doll, we must save the Broken Doll."

Eva gasped as the voices retreated and she found herself on the floor, holding the boy in her arms. She started to laugh. This was the Broken Doll! This was the child she had been waiting for, the first of the ones the voices told her about. She had to find the others, but for now, she had found him!

"The Broken Doll is here. The Tormented Soul drowns. The Dreaming Baron plots and the Bloody Lord sleeps. The Silver Prince is bleeding in his gilded cage. The Broken Doll is here. The Tormented Soul drowns. The Dreaming Baron plots and the Bloody Lord sleeps. The Silver Prince is bleeding in his gilded cage."

"Nurse, get the tranquilizer. Eva Trelawny has our newest patient!"

"The Broken Doll is here. The Tormented Soul drowns. The Dreaming Baron plots and the Bloody Lord sleeps. The Silver Prince is bleeding in his gilded cage. The Broken Doll is here. The Tormented Soul drowns. The Dreaming Baron plots and the Bloody Lord sleeps. The Silver Prince is bleeding in his gilded cage."

"Don't worry, young man, we're here to help you. Don't be scared."

"I'm not scared."

"The Broken Doll is here. The Tormented Soul drowns. The Dreaming Baron plots and the Bloody Lord sleeps. The Silver Prince is bleeding in his gilded cage. The Broken Doll is here. The Tormented Soul drowns. The Dreaming Baron plots and the Bloody Lord sleeps. The Silver Prince is bleeding in his gilded cage."

"Will someone shut her up!"

"Here, Doctor. I have the needle."

"What set her off this time?"

"Who knows? Just give me the needle!"

"The Broken Doll is here. The Tormented Soul drowns. The Dreaming Baron plots and the Bloody Lord sleeps. The Silver Prince is bleeding in his gilded cage. The Broken Doll is here. The Tormented Soul drowns. The Dreaming Baron plots and the Bloody Lord sleeps. The Silver Prince is bleeding in his gilded cage."

Eva felt the prick of the needle and all was black. Only the voices stayed to keep her company and they whispered to her about the Broken Doll. Soon, she would meet the Tormented Soul. Soon, she would meet them all.

And when she did, the world would end.

-------------------------------------------------------

Let me know what you think. This fic will be updated once a week and I have a great idea for it.  
Eva is the neice of Professor Trelawny. I just thought that someone with a real gift of prophecy wouldn't see it as a gift or be as "calm" as the professor is.


	2. The Broken Doll

Chapter One – The Broken Doll

Harry Potter stared out the window of his new home. His whole life, he had been moved from home to home until Mr. Smith brought him to the large white building. All around him, people ran around in white coats or stayed in white pjs. Some of the people frightened him, but some of them made him laugh.

One such person was a girl named Evil-Eye Eva Trelawny. He met her on his first day when she spoke some funny words and hugged him. The Doctors told him that Eva was dangerous, both to herself and to others. She would roam the halls, twitching and muttering to herself. Sometimes she'd say off the wall things or sit there and rock.

He liked her. He thought she was interesting, the way she was always changing. She always called him the Broken Doll, but he didn't know why.

Eva was different in how she acted, but also in how she looked. She had frizzy brown hair that always formed a crazy halo around her sad face. She was skinny, but not sickly skinny as some of the others in this place were. Her voice was almost always wispy, except when she worked herself into a frenzy and yelled. When she did that, the doctors always had to use a tranquilizer on her and drag her off to her bed.

"Harry, dear, you have an appointment with Doctor Forster," a burly nurse told him, pulling him away from the window. "Head on down to see him."

Sighing, Harry slowly walked down the halls. He hated seeing the doctors. Doctor Forester scared him, always locking the door to his office when Harry went to talk to him. He could never remember what they talked about, but he always felt scared when he entered the office and scared when he'd leave. The other doctors always tried to ask him about his foster homes. They'd ask him about the abuse, but he never remembered any abuse. In fact, he realized he barely remember any part of his life.

He dragged his feet, moving to his first appointment of the day. He still wasn't sure why he was brought here. He wasn't crazy like some of the people here, he just lost time. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to talk to Doctor Forester. He wanted to just be left alone.

"Hello, Broken Doll," Eva's voice called from the shadows by Doctor Forester's door.

Harry smiled slightly. "Hello, Eva. How are you?"

"The Broken Doll must not stay in the House of White. Owls do not come here."

"That's nice to know," Harry said. "I can't talk now. I have an appointment with Doctor Forester."

"Doctor Forester went walking in the rain. He stepped in a puddle, it went up to his middle. And he was never seen again," Eva sang. She walked down the hall, past Harry, singing to herself, already lost in her own world.

Harry sighed and watched her go before he opened the door to Doctor Forester's office. The doctor, a man in his late twenties, was waiting for him. He smiled at the doctor, taking his seat on the couch and watching with bright green eyes as the doctor locked the door.

Jean Pierre frowned as Vivian walked back in the room. The pretty girl curled up on her cot, shaking uncontrollably. It was useless for him to ask her what was wrong, Vivian never talked. Freak curled up with her, offering the comfort only he knew how.

There were others in the room, but they ignored the two huddled on the cot. In one corner, Harry lay snoring. He was always asleep when he entered the room, never talking to anyone. Emily sat in her small space, folding laundry with James. Nancy sat by Baby's crib, though Jean Pierre had no idea how long it had been since Baby last moved.

"The walls are cracking again."

Jean Pierre turned to the voice. In the darkest corner of the room, Tom sat. He gave Jean Pierre the creeps, always watching with those red eyes. The young man, slightly older then Jean Pierre, sat on a high back chair that resembled a throne, surveying his kingdom with maniac glee.

"What did you say?" Jean Pierre asked.

"I said, the walls are cracking again. Looks like we'll have a new arrival in the future," Tom said. "There are too many in here as it is."

"You're just paranoid, Tom," Jean Pierre said.

"I am not. Each time the walls crack, we get a new arrival," Tom said. He turned his red eyes on to Vernon, who was yelling at the wall in a far off corner. "We don't need any more in here. Why not get rid of the useless ones?"

"No one is useless," Jean Pierre said.

"What about the fat man, Vernon? He offers nothing," Tom continued, ignoring Jean Pierre. "Or Baby? Or Nancy? All she does is moan about peepholes."

"They are not useless," Jean Pierre growled. "You are the only useless one here, Tom. Sitting on your throne all day, you never go out."

"Take that back!" Tom roared. He stood and stalked a few steps towards Jean Pierre before the chains that bound him to his throne were pulled taunt.

"Take that back," Tom repeated. "I am far more useful then you know, Frenchie."

"I doubt it," Jean Pierre said lazily. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go."

He left before Tom could say anymore. He had a sneaking suspicion that Tom had something to do with Baby's sudden quiet mood. The red-eyed man was always talking about getting rid of the others and those chains did allow him as far as Baby's crib.

Jean Pierre found himself in the office of Doctor Bunson. That meant that Harry and Vivian had already talked to Doctor Forester. Doctor Bunson was a fat old man with a curly white beard. He thought he looked like Santa Clause, Jean Pierre thought he looked like an idiot.

"Bonjour," Jean Pierre said. "Comment allez vous?"

"Ah, back to speaking French I see," Doctor Bunson said. "Why don't we try for English, my boy?"

"Je refuse de parler cette langue," Jean Pierre answered. He settled back in his seat, glaring at the doctor. He hated it here, and he was not going to give this man an inch. He wanted to go home to his father, Guy Dubois. Back to that nice small house with the picket fence and the picture of wolves on every wall. It was a fascination of his father's, something to do with an old childhood friend.

"Now, Harry, my boy, speak English. How can I help you if you don't speak English?"

This angered Jean Pierre. The old man was blind! He was not Harry! How can anyone mistake him for a child? He was seventeen, not seven! He was suave and sophisticated, not some whimpering little boy!

"Médecins D'Incompetant!" Jean Pierre snarled. "Mon nom est Jean Pierre. Si vous pas des adress je correctement, je ne vous répondrai pas, médecin Bunson."

Doctor Bunson raised one bushy eyebrow. "I have no idea what you just said, my boy, but I doubt it was polite. Harry, we have to talk about your last night with Guy Dubois. You have to talk about what you saw."

Jean Pierre pressed his lips together. He was not going to answer anything. He knew what happened. His father tucked Harry into bed and left for a business trip. Mr. Smith brought them to this hell hole, and once his father got back, they would all live together! His father would come back any day now.

"Harry, I have to know what you saw. Did you see the burglar? Is that why you're silent? You have nothing to fear, he can't hurt you here."

Jean Pierre only glared at the man. Until he addressed him properly, he saw no reason to talk to the doctor. There was no burglar, there was nothing wrong. He listened as Doctor Bunson tried to convince him that his father was dead, that Guy Dubois was never coming back for Harry and that they had to talk.

Finally, Doctor Bunson sighed. "Very well, Harry, you may go. You won't get better if you don't talk to me."

Jean Pierre stood and left. He wasn't surprised to see Eva waiting for him. They were the same age and she was Harry's friend. He enjoyed her company and was pleased when she sought him out.

"Bonjour Eva," Jean Pierre said. "Comment allez vous?"

"The Broken Doll must leave the House of White. Owls do not fly here," Eva said. She swayed slightly and grabbed Jean Pierre's hand. For a moment, her duel-colored eyes were distant before she smiled sadly.

"The Bloody Lord stirs in his cold prison, his hour is close at hand. Slither, slither little snake, hidden by the grass. He rears his head to bite the ankle of the Dreaming Baron, but it will take more then his venom to drive the phoenixes from the sky," Eva said.

"Fascinating," Jean Pierre replied. He had long since stopped trying to guess at what Eva was trying to say. He liked to listen to her, but he would never understand her.

"The Tormented Soul drowns himself, he cannot forgive the deaths of the Lion and Flower. Not his fault, oh, we all know that. One cannot stop the wheel of fate, but he tried. Now he sits in his stone prison and kills the feelings," Eva said and grasped Jean Pierre's shirt. "The Broken Doll must be wary, for the Tormented Soul is both ally and enemy. Only the Broken Doll can save him, but in return, he must beware not to be consumed."

"I will be sure to keep that in mind," Jean Pierre said. He pried Eva off his shirt and led her down the hall. The further from Doctor Bunson's office they went, the quieter Eva got. By the time they reached Eva's rooms, she was only twitching and muttering to herself.

"The Broken Doll cannot stay in the House of White. He must flee to the Living Stone," Eva whispered.

"After you've slept, Eva, then we'll take the Broken Doll to the Living Stone," Jean Pierre promised.

He spent the rest of the day sitting with Eva, drawing pictures of his home. It was the most tranquil time of the day for them.

Around dinner time, Jean Pierre's second most favorite person showed up. A young man who interned at the hospital, and was often put on night watch with Eva. Remus Lupin was a sad, sorry looking man with deep scars and premature graying hair. He always looked tired, but he had an aura that put Jean Pierre and Eva at ease.

"Bonjour Remus," Jean Pierre said with a smile as Eva hugged the intern. "We were just about to put our supplies away."

"Let me see what you painted, Harry," Remus said.

"Non! I am Jean Pierre, not Harry!"

Remus nodded, he was quite used to this. "I am sorry, Jean Pierre. My mistake. May I see your painting?"

Jean Pierre handed him the painting of wolves under the crescent moon. Remus smiled and guided them to the dining room. Eva kept her arms around Remus's waist until she was forced to let go to eat.

"The voices are always quiet around you," she whispered. "I can think again."

That night, Eva woke Harry up and dragged him from his room. She motioned for him to be silent as they crept past Remus and another intern. This was not the first time Eva had taken him for a midnight stroll, but it was the first time she ever did so when Remus was on duty.

"The Broken Doll cannot stay in the House of White. He must flee to the Living Stone," Eva whispered as she led Harry out of the hospital. "We must run, far and wide until we come to the Living Stone. The Broken Doll has the key to the gates and the Dreaming Baron knows this. His reach is long and his grasp can kill."

"Eva, where are we going," Harry asked. He didn't protest as Eva pulled him into the woods and away from the hospital, away from the doctors and away from the pills.

Instead of answering, Eva sang, "Flashing silver Sickles, Phoenix in a pickle, six and twenty birdies of yesterday. Nine are dead, two are mad, the Dreaming Baron wants his army bad. Green fire in the sky, skulls and snakes soaring high, six and twenty birdies are going to die."

Singing into the night, Eva Trelawny and Harry Potter vanished.

------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, it's friday and I'm updating. Let me know what you think.  
To answer a question, Eva is in the Muggle hospital because she is a Squib. This will be explained further in later chapters.


End file.
